A Doctor Time Out
is the third episode of season one of Off the Map. Short Summary The city is buzzing with the annual festival, but when a live wire electrocutes a young man and causes a citywide blackout, Mina and Otis fight for his life. Meanwhile a dangerous mudslide leaves a young pregnant couple in peril and the doctors scrambling to save them both. Full Summary Cole is waiting in line for candy. Ben comes up behind him and asks if he's taking candy from babies. Cole says he's eight months clean and if that's what it takes. Then he asks what the festival is about. Ben says it's about drinking. He thought they'd cancel it with all the rain. Ben slept through the storm the previous night. Cole asks if Ryan did. Ben says he wouldn't know and asks if Zee did. Cole crushes him off without answering. They see a man nearby get shocked while hanging lights. They confirm he's okay, then Cole gets back in line while Ben goes to get supplies. Zee gives the new doctors a lesson on the plants in her garden and what they're for. While she talks, Mina asks Lily to ask her boyfriend where all the sick people are. Lily says he's not her boyfriend and she already asked. He said the clinic would be pretty dead during the festival. Zee calls their attention back to her. Lily recognizes the use of a plant from Ben's book. She also mentions him using ants to close a wound, a trick Zee taught him. Cole says there was a car crash up in the mountains. Ben calls Tommy and Lily to come with and says he'll get Ryan. Mina's upset at being left behind. Ryan tries to treat Roberto, who insists he's fine. He's worried about his wife, Sydney, who is in labor. They were on the way to the airport. They were supposed to have the baby with her family in New York, but they had to finish their rotation with the Peace Corps. They put her on a stretcher and prepare to take her back to the clinic. As they walk back to the truck, Roberto runs back to the truck for her iPod, which has the birthing mix. They try to warn him, but he gets caught in falling debris. The doctors find Roberto caught under a large tree, too large to move. They have to get Sydney back to the clinic, so Ben and Lily take her while Tommy and Ryan stay to treat Roberto. Cole finds Mina moving files. She says they didn't have a filing system so she's making one. He corrects that they did have a system, his system. Mina says Ruiz was before Peña. He says there are over 100 patients named Peña. They weren't alphabetic. They were by village. She agrees that that's smart. He tells her to take the night off and go to the festival to connect with the community. She says that won't make her a better doctor but he says it might get the stick out of her ass. She reluctantly leaves. Zee does an ultrasound on Sydney, who is nervous about the birth and not having Roberto there. She says he's the prepared one. He had the birth plan. Sydney starts having late decels, so they prepare for a c-section. Roberto is still trapped, but the rescue team is on the way. Tommy tells Roberto Sydney's going to have a c-section. Ryan comes back out of the woods with a tree to use as a lever to move the tree. They're able to free Roberto and splint his femur. He coughs up blood, meaning he has a pulmonary hemorrhage, so they prepare suction. They talk to Roberto about his condition. He needs to get back to the clinic. Ryan goes to call the rescue team. While she's gone, Roberto observes that Tommy likes Ryan. Tommy says he likes a lot of women. Roberto used to be like that. He was a lawyer in Mexico City. Then he came to the jungle. For a year, he just surfed and had sex. He used to be scared of being tied down. Then he met Sydney. And it's amazing to find the person you want to give your whole life to. Sydney gave him purpose and he never saw her coming. Roberto coughs some more. Zee is getting supplies when Cole comes in. He says he has a question and then kisses her. She says English isn't her first language, but she knows that was a statement. He then asks her which of her herbs will make the sorority chicks' hangovers worse tomorrow. She suggests that the two of them stop by the festival later. Or tomorrow. He asks if she's asking him out on a date. She says he can call it what she wants. She just wants to dance. He says parties full of alcohol and debauchery aren't the best environment for him. He says she can go if she wants, though. He's not the jealous type. She excuses herself for surgery. Sydney asks about Roberto again. She thought he'd be there by now. She's a bit scared. Lily promises to tell her everything they're doing, every step of the way. Charlie finds Mina at the festival and offers her some cuy. She declines and he says he thought Americans liked to travel and eat weird stuff. She says this American just likes to work, but she's been put in a time out. She's worried about the festival food being unsafe. Nearby, a man gets electrocuted and flies several feet backward. The power goes out in the OR. They have to apply pressure to Sydney's open wound as she panics. Mina and Charlie rush to help the many who was electrocuted. He keeps saying he lost something. They prepare to keep operating on Sydney by candlelight. News from the rescue crew is that they never got there, so Roberto is still out in the woods, but he's with two doctors. Sydney's worried about him still and starts to panic. Lily suggests trying to get Roberto on the radio to calm her down. Jorge's chest skin is severely burned. They need to cut into the burned tissue to restore blood flow. He took a shock big enough to take out the whole town's power. Mina wonders why it didn't kill him. Cole says they need to make sure it doesn't now. Charlie holds his hand and says he's still saying he lost something. Roberto is getting worse. Ryan finally tells Tommy that the rescue truck went off the road, so it'll be a while. Tommy explains to Roberto about what's going to happen to him. He's going to pass out and when he wakes up, he'll be at the clinic with his wife and son. Roberto says his name is Max. He wanted Diego, but Sydney should get her way. He then passes out, so they bag him. The satellite phone rings and Ryan tells Ben what they did and that it doesn't look good. Ben then asks for something he can pass on to Sydney and Ryan tells him what Roberto said about the baby's name. Back in the OR, Ben lies and says they lost the signal. He then tells her she can name the baby Max. They've been fighting over it for nine months. They prepare to get started. Ben also tells Lily everything's fine. Zee and Ben deliver Sydney's baby and hold him up for her to see. Sydney notices something off with his skin and Zee says his bilirubin must be over 30, so she takes him to start an umbilical line. Ben tells Sydney he'd jaundiced and might need a blood transfusion. He leaves to help Zee, but then Sydney passes out. She's bleeding out. They rush to help her. Jorge is stable, but Mina still thinks something's up with him because he didn't die. She wants to run a differential. Just then the power comes back on. Jorge wakes up and says he wants to go back to the festival because he lost the love of his life. He's seen the same beautiful woman at the festival every year, wearing blue. Mina notices that Jorge has a fever and low heart rate, so thinks he's just delusional. Jorge then says he finally got up the courage to take to her last year and they talked for hours and fell in love. Then he went to buy her a drink and lost her in the crowd. He doesn't even know her name. Mina's worried about the fever and low heart rate. Sydney's finally stable, but Zee comes in and says the baby needs a blood transfusion. He's B+, like Sydney, but she just lost half her blood volume and also needs a transfusion. They don't have enough, so they need a live donor. Lily thinks of Roberto. He's their best shot, their only shot. Ryan and Tommy run some tests on Roberto and determine he's brain dead. Tommy takes off the bag and calls time of death. Just then, the phone rings and Ryan tells him Roberto's dead. He asks how long ago. He still has a pulse, so Ben tells them to bag him and get him back to the clinic however they can. Lily's upset because Ben lied about Roberto being okay. Lily wonders what she should tell Sydney now. Ben says it's good that it happened like this if it had to happen. He's brain dead, so there's no grey area, no hooking him up to machines and waiting to see if he gets better. Ben goes to tell Sydney, but Lily says she's going to do it. Tommy and Ryan are carrying Roberto back. Tommy's not sure they're going the right way. They're still about ten miles away. Fortunately, a truck comes by and Ryan steps in front of it to stop it. Charlie tells Jorge about a girl that he really likes. He doesn't think she knows his name. Jorge tells Charlie he has to tell her how he feels. Mina is working on Jorge and he starts coding. Mina talks through his symptoms and then has an epiphany. Sydney wakes up and Lily tells her Max is sick and they both need blood transfusions. She asks about Roberto and Lily has to tell her that he's dead. Sydney is horrified. Lily tells Sydney that she and Max will both die without it, so Sydney says to save the baby and let her die. She sends Lily out of her room. Ben pulls blood out of Roberto's body and transfuses it into Max. Mina says she has great news for Jorge. He has malaria. It's a unique strain called vivax and a small percentage of people who get it develop a low heart rate, so low that the electric current that hit him hit between heart beats, which is why it didn't stop his heart. It also causes enlarged spleen, which could have exploded and killed him. As she sees it, he was meant to die twice and didn't. She thinks he's lucky, but Charlie says he isn't. Mina says she'll fix him, but he has to promise to get the girl's name at the next festival. Sydney is still upset. Lily tells Tommy they gave her iron to help her counts, but she won't consent to the transfusion. Tommy goes in and tells her about Roberto's final moments. He talks about how excited Roberto was to be a dad and how giving blood to Max is him being a dad. Sydney says she doesn't know how to live without him. Lily says it's not easy, but you just do. Lily hooks up the blood for transfusion as Sydney holds Max, who is doing better. Tommy looks at Roberto's body before pulling the sheet over him. Sydney cries as she holds Max. Charlie asks Lily if she knows his name. She says she does. Charlie runs away, excited. Cole stops Mina as she's leaving and says she finally found her infectious disease, but she acted like an addict doing it. She had a few hours yesterday to do nothing and she couldn't handle it. Mina says she just likes to work. Cole says it's not work. It's penance. He asks what the kid's name was. She says his name was Eric and Cole says his was P.F.C. Marcus O'Grady. He was a medic when he started using and the work doesn't help. It won't make you forget. She asks what does. He tells her to come with him. They're going to that stupid party because even the damned deserve a night off. Cole and Mina part ways at the festival when he sees Zee. He asks her to dance. Tommy dramatically tells the story of Ryan when they were out in the woods, stopping the truck by standing in front of it. Cole and Zee dance. Charlie tells Mina no one else will drop dead because the pork is cooked. They see a woman nearby wearing blue. Charlie's doubtful, but translates for Mina as she asks if she's the girl Jorge loves. She is and Mina directs her to the clinic. Tommy's sitting at the bar when a woman comes by him and says hello. He says he's trying to be good, but then realizes she works there. He apologizes because he thought she was trying to hit on him. She says she doesn't speak English. He says he doesn't speak Spanish. Except hola. They say hola back and forth several times. Ryan tells Lily it was a rough day. She asks Lily how Ben was, with the patient. Lily says he was not who she thought he was. Ryan tells Lily Ben lost his wife and kid a few years ago and the accident hit close to home. She tells Lily to go easy on him. Ryan finds Ben sleeping at the clinic with a bottle of alcohol on the floor next to him. She puts a blanket over him and gets in bed beside him. He grabs her hand and calls her Abby. Cast Main Cast *Jonathan Castellanos as Charlie *Valerie Cruz as Dr. Zee Alvarez *Caroline Dhavernas as Dr. Lily Brenner *Jason George as Dr. Otis Cole *Zach Gilford as Dr. Tommy Fuller *Mamie Gummer as Dr. Mina Minard *Martin Henderson as Dr. Ben Keeton *Rachelle Lefevre as Dr. Ryan Clark Guest Stars *Aimee Garcia as Alma *Tessa Thompson as Sydney *Walter Perez as Roberto *Ronnie Alvarez as Jorge Co-Starring *Yasmin Dar as Young Woman Medical Notes Sydney *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Ben Keeton **Ryan Clark **Lily Brenner **Tommy Fuller **Zee Alvarez *'Treatment:' **C-section **Iron **Blood transfusion Sydney was in active labor when she was in a car accident. She was taken back to the clinic. She initially looked good, but the baby's heart rate started declining when she had contractions, so they were forced to do an emergency c-section. When the power went out, they continued by candlelight. After the baby was delivered, she started bleeding. They didn't have enough blood to transfuse at the clinic, so they needed her husband. She refused his blood after he died until Tommy talked to her. Roberto *'Diagnosis:' **Pulmonary contusion **Broken leg *'Doctors:' **Ben Keeton **Ryan Clark **Tommy Fuller *'Treatment:' Roberto was in a car accident and then got caught in an avalanche and trapped under a branch. Ryan and Tommy freed him, but he started coughing up blood due to a pulmonary contusion. They got him on a gurney and waited for the rescue to come. When he passed out in respiratory distress, they were forced to bag him. Later, they diagnosed brain death. They kept his body alive so he could provide blood for his wife and newborn son. Jorge *'Diagnosis:' **Electrical burns **Splenomegaly **Vivax malaria *'Doctors:' **Mina Minard **Otis Cole *'Treatment:' **Escharotomy Jorge, 22, was electrocuted. They did an escharotomy to restore blood flow to the burned areas, which helped. Mina noticed a low heart rate and fever, so she ran more tests and diagnosed splenomegaly Later, he started coding. Mina diagnosed vivax malaria. It had caused a low heart rate, which is why he didn't die when he was electrocuted. Max *'Diagnosis:' **Jaundice *'Doctors:' **Ben Keeton **Lily Brenner *'Treatment:' **Blood transfusion Max needed a blood transfusion after birth and received one from his brain dead father. Music Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.06 million viewers. *'Title Drop:' Said by Charlie as a reference to Mina being sent to the party instead of working. Gallery Episode Stills Quotes See Also Category:Episodes